Back in Your Head
by iXhaveXnoXlife
Summary: AxelXRoxas pairing. It doesn't go so well. Fixed the typos.


**Rating:** Teen

**Pairing:** AxelxRoxas

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Kingdom Hearts, its characters, or Tegan and Sara's, Back in Your Head.

**Warnings: **Violence, mild sexual content.

**Author's Notes: **There were a lot of errors in this, and I don't really like typos; so I fixed it. Chances are, you were probably expecting hardcore yaoi action, but... this sort of thing didn't really require it; nor did it have a place in this. I've thought (from time to time) about adding a second chapter, or possibly the same version, but in Roxas's perspective. However, I'm not sure because of the finality of it. So, who knows?

* * *

_Build a wall of books in between us in our bed_

_Repeat, repeat the words that I know we both said_

Remember when we were together? We used to share a lot of laughs. It was like we were on top of the world when we hit rock bottom with boredom because there was always something we could think of to do. Some of it was really dumb, but it never mattered to you. You were always happy and smiling when you were with me. What happened to all those beautiful memories? The ones we used to capture on cheap, disposable cameras?

_Relax into the need we get so comfortable_

_Remember when I was so strangely likable?_

Looking through our album of Good Times, it's amazing just how fast two years has gone by. There were little times where we weren't together. It's funny how Sora would call us magnets; you were positive, I was negative. We would never repel each other. Yet...

_I just want back in your head_

_I just want back in your head_

"Don't second guess yourself," you'd always tell me. "You're perfect the way you are, okay? I love you, Axel." You'd kiss me softly on the lips whenever you told me that. Sometimes I got so selfish; I would kick myself around just to hear you say that. I'd get your kiss and your love would belong to me. I was a hog, huh? I didn't even have to do that. All I had to do was cup your face within the grasp of my hands and you'd kiss me passionately without a moment's hesitation. You had such a beautiful smile--I know. I'd make a fool out of myself to make you smile; yet, all I had to do was look at you. You were always so easy to please; I couldn't help but feel cheap, like a penny-pincher. When all there was to eat was instant mashed potatoes, you'd give me every bite on your plate. I couldn't even take you out to eat. "No, Axel," you'd say. "You don't have that much money. Don't spend it on me." The only way I could ever get you to enter a nice, decent restaurant was to blindfold you and say it was surprise.

_I'm not unfaithful but I'll stray_

_When I get a little scared_

I remember our first date. We went to the Doherty for dinner after watching a movie I can't even remember the name to. You were so shy and bashful, you looked so beautiful with your face as red as blood. I told you to order anything you wanted, regardless of the price. You picked the cheapest thing. You're so selfless, you know that?

_When I get a little scared_

_When I get a little_

The first kiss we shared was something so special, just how I'd hoped it would be. It was the fourth of July in the middle of the night. All our friends were lighting off illegal fireworks in an open patch of land blocked by a thick forest. Certainly a hassle for the cops, huh? But ah... The place was beautiful. Gorgeous flowers were abundant everywhere we looked, as far as we could see. A bonfire was burning valiantly, and your face never looked so much better. I held your face in between my hands and pulled you towards me. I could feel all your love in just one, single, innocent kiss. God, I'll never forget. Sue me if I ever do, okay?

_When I jerk away from holding hands with you_

_I know these habits hurt important parts of you_

But the love started to dwindle after a year. I broke your heart and I was so clueless as I watched you cry your eyes out; watched you bleed your heart out. There were no words I could ever say to let you know how badly I felt. I held you close until we were both engaged in lewd behavior. You were exhausted. Your face was so flushed and sweaty, but I made you believe. Mostly.

_Remember when I was sweet and unexplainable?_

_Nothing like this person unlovable_

Sometimes when I would reach for your hand, you'd pull away and hide it in your pocket. It was obvious you were still hurt by my mistake. It hurt that you still couldn't forgive me entirely. It'd been five months since that incident, and you were the only person I touched. Yet it was still hard for you to hold my hand. You'd rather hug me than kiss me. Dear love, please stop.

_I just want back in your head_

_I just want back in your head_

I asked you to spend the night. You accepted and it seemed like you were having a blast. Your smile ever constant on your face. But you slept on the floor and left before I woke up. I waited all day for a phone call, but there was nothing. The end was coming too soon for us, I believed. It could've been worse, you know that? I kissed someone else to let them know what it felt like. You saw and ran off and cried. I came to your house to explain, but you locked the door. I stayed outside your window and listened to you cry. You're so fragile; a knife through yogurt, it seemed.

_I'm not unfaithful but I'll stray_

_When I get a little scared_

Finally, there was a breakthrough. I could explain myself to you. When I did, your face flushed with embarrassment, and apologized for overreacting. I could laugh as I held you tightly. I was so happy to know that you understood. "I must be blessed," I whispered into your hair. You giggled and said, "Me, too."

_When I get a little scared_

_When I get a little scared_

"You're so pretty," I whispered into your ear.

_When I get a little_

_Run, run, run... run_

You came running into my door on a rainy day. You were covered in blood and soaked with rain and salty tears. I asked you what was wrong, but everything was so incoherent from the cries that all I could understand was "hit me." I realized that your father had started hitting you.

_Run, run, run... run_

_I just want back in your head_

When you explained to me what he did, my temper flared. You begged me not to do anything rash, and that it wasn't worth it. That angered me to no end as I grabbed your shoulders and screamed at you. I wondered what was going on there. What were they doing to you?

_I just want back in your head_

_I'm not unfaithful but I'll stray_

The week following, I grabbed my gun, fully intent on killing your father. However, you were on your way to my house, so you caught me and pleaded for me to stop. Only for you. But this was the least of our problems.

_I'm not unfaithful but I'll stray_

_I'm not unfaithful but I'll stray_

A rumor was spreading like fire around the school. It said I was having affairs with all the guys. This wasn't true, yet you confronted me about it. I told you the truth: "You're the only one I've touched." You tried to believe me, but found it hard. There were so many rumors you'd heard. So I did something I regret today. I let you go. You protested, but I asked you this: "Do you really want me?" You said nothing. You did want me, but I was being stubborn, so you gave up and walked out of my life. Forever. Gone over 1,000 miles and not a single letter to me since then. It's been two years and you're still in my head. Am I still in yours, too, Roxas?

_I'm not unfaithful but I'll stray_.


End file.
